


Do you want me?

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Swearing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Hanzo was drunk, and he wanted to have some fun. He knew McCree wanted him, so what was the harm in indulging him a little, just for one night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly just porn without plot, because that's what I felt like writing :P It has a pretty submissive Jesse, if that's your thing (or if it isn't). Enjoy!

Hanzo was drunk, and he wanted to have some fun.

 

He had been at Watchpoint Gibraltar for almost exactly three months, courtesy of his little brother, who asked him to join their cause at least twice a week. Hanzo hadn't agreed yet, but he hadn't said no either. These days he found it difficult to deny Genji anything, not that it had been easier when they were younger, but now he had to suffer massive guilt whenever he did. So for now, he simply waited, observing the way the organization and the agents worked, looking for a reason to accept Genji's offer or an excuse to turn it down.

 

One of the first things he had become aware of was just how badly the agent Jesse McCree wanted him. He had seen it in the foolish cowboy's eyes the moment they had first met; the look of appreciation and desire at Hanzo's appearance. Hanzo had seen the same look in plenty of other people before, but it was flattering nonetheless. Flattering and mildly annoying.

 

McCree wasn't exactly subtle about it, calling him _darlin'_ in his broad southern accent and gawking at him as soon as he could. But it seemed there was more to it than just simple attraction; McCree had never actually made any advances towards him, but kept things civil, showed a genuine interest in Hanzo, talked to him about seemingly anything that came to his mind, backing off whenever he realized he had gone too far, looked at him in a way that went beyond the usual desire. He had made Hanzo laugh on more than one occasion, unexpectedly, usually whenever the cowboy did something idiotic. Whenever Hanzo laughed McCree looked at him like he was the sun, which made a startlingly nice warmth burn in the pit of his stomach.

 

So: Hanzo was drunk, and he felt like indulging the cowboy in whatever he would like. He hadn't gotten laid in quite a while, and it had been even longer since it had actually been satisfying, and he had a feeling sleeping with McCree would sate a desire he had for some time now. He knew it was probably a bad idea, but the pleasant warm feeling in his chest from the alcohol and the thought of sleeping with McCree made him set aside logic for the time being.

 

It was late at night and the base lay quiet and dark, most agents having retired to their sleeping quarters. Hanzo knew exactly where McCree's room was; he had long since memorized where all of the agents lived, along with emergency exits, safe spots to hide, perches for sniping and good places where he could be alone.

 

As he approached McCree's room he could see light pouring out from the crack underneath the door, casting a long sliver of yellow across the corridor. He wasn't surprised to find that McCree was still awake; one of the first things he had shared about himself was his inability to fall asleep at a decent hour, and his inability to stay asleep for the entire night. Hanzo hadn't commented on it, but he knew that struggle and the torture it was. He had been dealing with the same thing ever since –

 

He pushed the thought from his mind, focusing on the now. He had brought his bottle of sake; the gourd sloshed lazily against his thigh as he stepped closer to the door. Before he could change his mind, he lifted his hand and knocked twice.

 

There was a muffled, drawling voice from the other side.

 

“Yeah, come on in. Door's open.”

 

Hanzo smirked a little to himself and thumbed the button to open the door. Of course McCree wouldn't lock his door; he was far too trusting for that.

 

The door slid open and Hanzo saw McCree's room for the first time. It looked very much like his own room in terms of furniture and colors, but where his room was neat and orderly, McCree's was messy and filled with personal belongings. Again, he wasn't surprised. The only light that was turned on was the one on the bedside table, casting a soft circle of light around the room.

 

McCree was sitting on the bed, cleaning his gun with slow, practiced movements. His hat was lying on the bedside table, and his shirt was slightly open. He had been entirely focused on his work, but now looked up, his expression turning from intense concentration to obvious surprise. The unlit cigarillo hanging in the corner of his mouth drooped; McCree just about managed to recompose himself before it fell down into his lap.

 

“Oh. Uh. Hey, Shimada-san”, McCree said, straightening up a bit. Hanzo could see a spot of color to his cheeks, which pleased him. He quietly padded into the room, closing the door behind himself. McCree swallowed. “Uh. To what do I owe the late-night visit?” he wondered, and Hanzo cocked his head to one side. Just by looking at McCree's face he could tell exactly what the cowboy was thinking; his hopes about the reason behind Hanzo's visit were written plain as day in his eyes. Hanzo decided to toy with him for a moment.

 

“I could not sleep”, he said, forcing himself to not slur the words. He leaned against a dresser, crossing his arms. McCree just stared at him. “I remember you saying that you have trouble sleeping as well.”

 

“Uh. Yeah. That's right.” McCree looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. He had put away his gun and was nervously rubbing his hands against his knees. The cigarillo had been placed on the bedside table.

 

“I thought perhaps we could spend some time together.”

 

Hanzo could see how his words affected McCree, and it was far too much fun. His breathing was already a bit hitched, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glistening. He shifted a bit. Was he trying to hide his arousal?

 

“That's, uh…”

 

Pushing himself off the dresser again, Hanzo covered the space between him and McCree in two long strides. McCree leaned back a bit, as if intimidated, looking up at him. Hanzo stared him down.

 

“Do you want me?” he wondered, voice soft as silk. McCree seemed to let out a breath, swallowing again.

 

“I… what?” he said, weakly. Hanzo smirked and lifted one foot, sliding it up between McCree's legs and pressing the metal footpad against his groin. McCree tensed all over, fingers digging into the sheets, a whimper escaping his lips. His gaze was still locked with Hanzo's, like he was afraid of looking away. Hanzo leaned a little closer.

 

“Do you want me?” he asked again, slower this time.

 

“Yes”, McCree breathed. Hanzo shifted his foot a bit, and McCree made a strangled noise.

 

“Yes, what?” Hanzo wanted to know, expecting a _Yes, I want you_. Instead, he got:

 

“Yes, please.”

 

It made him smirk. McCree smiled too, excited but a bit nervous. It suited him. Hanzo liked seeing him like this, more than he had thought he would. He pulled back his foot and straightened up a bit again, moving closer to Jesse, settling between his thighs. He reached out to smooth his hands over McCree's cheeks, pushing back his unruly mess of hair, marveling at how McCree leaned into his touch, as if he was craving it. Hanzo let one hand slide through McCree's hair and the other lazily scratch at his wild beard, drawing a soft noise from him. McCree's eyes were tender, impossibly filled with adoration and affection, and it made Hanzo's chest ache in an unexpected way.

 

He ran his thumb over McCree's lower lip, tugging a bit at it, feeling his hot breath wash over his fingers. He had to admit he was attracted to McCree – no, _Jesse_ – in some strange, unforeseen way. There was some merit to the rugged angles of his features, his warm eyes and broad shoulders. He didn't want to think too much about it, lest the reality of his attraction washed away his pleasant satisfaction at the situation.

 

Seemingly growing bolder, Jesse reached up to grab at Hanzo's hips, still keeping eye contact, seeking approval. Hanzo said nothing and did nothing, besides slowly combing his fingers through Jesse's hair and looking down at him. He wanted to see what Jesse would do, given the opportunity. Apparently deciding that it meant permission to continue, Jesse's hands traveled up until he could tug at the obi holding Hanzo's kyudo-gi together, slowly unraveling his clothes. It wasn't until now that Jesse lowered his gaze again, focusing on the task at hand. Hanzo could hear Jesse's breath hitch when the obi fell off and his kyudo-gi opened, revealing his bare chest and stomach.

 

“Holy hell, darlin'”, Jesse whispered. “Wow.” Hanzo straightened up a little, pleased at Jesse's reaction.

 

Jesse cast a glance upwards before leaning forward, pressing his nose and mouth against Hanzo's lower belly, nosing at the trail of black hairs leading down. He let out a soft moan, and Hanzo felt a warm pool of arousal slowly starting to gather in the pit of his stomach. He licked his lips as Jesse opened his mouth, warm against his skin, kissing and licking wherever he could, languidly, more restrained than Hanzo had expected. After a beat, Jesse's hands slid to the front of Hanzo's pants, gently pawing at him through the fabric, making Hanzo hum. He was growing harder underneath Jesse's touch, encouraged by the soft little noises he was making and by just looking down at him. He enjoyed seeing Jesse like this, perhaps a little too much.

 

With a sigh, Hanzo shrugged out of his kyudo-gi and let it drop to the floor with a _thump_. Jesse looked up at him for a moment, wonder in his eyes as he seemed to take in the sight of Hanzo lording over him, before returning to what he had been doing. His fingers hooked the hem of Hanzo's pants and tugged a little, quietly asking for permission.

 

“Yes”, Hanzo said, humming, once again drawing his hand through Jesse's hair. Jesse pulled down his pants and underwear to his knees, his half-hard dick springing free, making Jesse moan. It was flattering, how badly Jesse seemed to want him.

 

After a beat, Jesse leaned closer again and mouthed against the side of Hanzo's dick, nuzzling at the black hairs surrounding it. Hanzo sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing, content for the moment to let Jesse do what he wanted. One of Jesse's hands was on his ass, groping in a very appreciative sort of way, the other aiding his mouth in toying with Hanzo's dick. Jesse licked against it, rubbed his thumb over the foreskin, slid his tongue across the tip. He was yet to fully take Hanzo into his mouth and Hanzo appreciated, in some strange way, that Jesse was able to show some kind of restraint despite his obvious desire. He had half expected Jesse to jump the gun and just immediately go for it as soon as he got the chance.

 

Jesse didn't take Hanzo into his mouth until he was fully hard. Hanzo cracked open his eyes and craned his neck to get a better look. Jesse had a good mouth. Full, glistening lips, soft tongue, warm and wet and eager. Hanzo smirked at him and Jesse moaned against his dick, making it twitch.

 

A moment later, Jesse pulled back again, breathing heavier than normal and cheeks flushed.

 

“You can move, yanno”, he said, voice hoarse. “If, uh, if you wanna.”

 

Hanzo huffed, amused, but still said nothing. Jesse's mouth closed around his dick again and he shut his eyes, seemingly fully concentrating on what he was doing, his head moving back and forth as he sucked Hanzo off. Hanzo remained still for a little while, appreciating Jesse's movements and noises and facial expression, before he dug his fingers into Jesse's hair, getting a good grip. Jesse moaned again and complied, going still. Instead, Hanzo slowly moved his hips forward, pushing himself into Jesse's mouth. He pulled back again and then pushed forward once more, gently fucking into Jesse's eager mouth. He kept a watchful eye on Jesse, not wanting to hurt him, but Jesse had his eyes closed and appeared to be enjoying himself immensely. He handled it smoothly; no hesitation, no complaining. This wasn't new to him.

 

It didn't take very long before Hanzo could feel himself nearing the edge; it had been far too long since he had done this, and Jesse was better than expected. He did his best to hide it, focusing on breathing and doing what he could to stop the noises that sometimes tried to escape his throat. He didn't always succeed.

 

Before he could come, he tightened his hold on Jesse's hair and pulled him away from his dick. There was a surprised noise from Jesse, sounding almost disappointed. He looked up at Hanzo, wanting to know what was wrong. Hanzo smiled towards him and reached out to wipe away some precum from Jesse's beard.

 

“Take off your clothes”, Hanzo said, gently.

 

Jesse grinned and obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt and struggling to get out of it in his eagerness. Hanzo did his best to stop a snort, amused at Jesse's behavior. He took a step back and allowed Jesse some space to get undressed, while taking off his own pants as well. He was calming down again after being close to coming, the buzz of his arousal settling back into a deep pool of desire.

 

Their clothes were dropped together on the floor.

 

Hanzo climbed onto the bed to join Jesse, who lay down on his back, seemingly more than happy about having Hanzo on top of him. Jesse was already hard, his erection red and thick amidst an unruly bush of dark hair between his legs. Hanzo slid his hand over Jesse's stomach, scraping his fingernails against his skin, listening to Jesse's breath hitch. There was a stifled snicker from him, his fingers digging into Hanzo's bicep. Hanzo looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Jesse grinned, cheeks red.

 

“Ticklish”, he said, breathlessly. Hanzo huffed at him.

 

Taking his time, Hanzo ran his hands over Jesse's stomach and chest, thighs and arms, getting a good look at him. He didn't doubt that Jesse had once been very fit and muscular; now the muscles were still there, but hidden underneath a layer of flab. Scars and bullet holes littered Jesse's skin, each hinting at a story, many of which Jesse had already told him; he had a farmer's tan, and a sheriff's star tattoo above his heart. Jesse lay admirably still, looking up at Hanzo with a tender expression, as if he liked the examination.

 

Leaning back a bit, Hanzo met Jesse's gaze.

 

“Lube?” Hanzo wanted to know.

 

He could see the redness on Jesse's cheeks deepen, and Jesse turned his head. He stretched out towards the bedside table but couldn't quite reach the drawer he was aiming for. Hanzo reached out and Jesse pulled back his hand, sliding it up around Hanzo's neck instead. Pulling out the drawer, Hanzo assessed the contents. Two different kinds of lube, tissues, a number of condoms along with a number of discarded packages, a dark blue dildo. He settled for taking one of the lube bottles.

 

A tug at his hair returned his attention to Jesse, and a moment later he could feel his neat ponytail coming undone, the hair falling down around his face. Jesse grinned up at him, clearly pleased with himself. He had wound the golden ribbon around one hand, as if he intended on keeping it.

 

Hanzo answered by moving in between Jesse's legs, pushing at his thighs to get him into a good position. Jesse obliged, raising his legs and letting out a soft moan. Hanzo got some lube onto a couple of his fingers and pressed against Jesse's entrance for a moment before circling the tips of his fingers around it. The noises Jesse made were incredible; the breathless laughing, the moans and sighs.

 

“Darlin'. Sw-sweetheart. Goddamn.”

 

Hanzo couldn't help but smile a little at the nicknames and the cursing. He should've figured Jesse would be talkative in bed as well.

 

After a moment, he slid one finger into Jesse's ass. There was no resistance, only wonderfully tight warmth and a drawn out moan from Jesse. He arched his back into Hanzo's touch, quietly asking for more. Hanzo gave it to him. Another finger and a bit of stretching had Jesse gasping; Hanzo quickly pushed his fingers further in and then slowly slid them back out again, repeating it over and over until Jesse was shuddering underneath his touch, eyes closed in ecstasy and mouth hanging open. Again Jesse was showing much more restraint than Hanzo had expected; he hadn't even tried to touch himself yet, his erection lying heavy against his stomach. Precome was already leaking out from the tip, smearing across Jesse's skin when he moved.

 

Finally, Hanzo removed his fingers, making Jesse draw in a sharp breath, his body relaxing after being tensed up. Hanzo allowed him a moment to calm down again while he took care of himself, slowly coating his dick in lube. Jesse watched him with hungry, half-lidded eyes.

 

When he was done, and he had decided that Jesse was ready, Hanzo positioned himself between Jesse's thighs, using one hand to guide himself into Jesse. Jesse let out a noise of pure delight, dropping his head backwards, arching his back as if all he wanted was for Hanzo to hurry up. Just for that, Hanzo took it deliberately slow, pushing in centimeter after centimeter, watching how Jesse's expression changed as Hanzo sunk further and further into him. He could barely remember the last time he had done this. It felt so good, being completely enveloped by Jesse, who was warm and tight and eager, panting and squirming beneath his touch. Hanzo paused once he was fully inside Jesse, giving them both a moment to adjust.

 

Jesse's hand traveled up his arm and slid across his shoulder, settling at the back of his neck. Hanzo looked up at him, trying to hide how much he enjoyed the situation and probably failing. Jesse grinned at him, making his stomach flutter in an unexpected way.

 

“Han- _zo_ ”, Jesse said, the name coming out as a moan. Hanzo swallowed. Who would have thought his name would sound so good in the cowboy's drawling accent? “Darlin'. Honey.”

 

Jesse wound his arms around Hanzo's shoulders and pulled him down. Hanzo couldn't resist. Their lips met, hesitantly at first but then more determined, teeth clashing and tongues meeting. Hanzo caught Jesse's lower lip between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth, sucking at it. There was a sharp intake of breath from Jesse and his embrace tightened, as if he wanted Hanzo as physically close as possible, even if it meant their noses squashed against each other and the kiss turned sloppy.

 

Hanzo knew he was lost the moment Jesse moaned into his mouth.

 

He started moving, a barely conscious decision, rolling his hips and relishing the sound Jesse made, a startled groan. After a beat, Jesse's legs wound around Hanzo's waist, bringing him even closer; Jesse's hands clutched at his back, fingernails dragging across his skin, leaving marks. Hanzo forced himself to leave Jesse's mouth, dropping his head against Jesse's shoulder instead, drawing in the scent of leather and sweat and cigarillos. The smell made his head spin in a way no amount of alcohol could.

 

It wasn't long before he completely gave up on any kind of composure. He stopped trying to stifle the noises escaping his lips, stopped trying to hide the way his hands trembled as they gripped the sheets, stopped pretending he didn't want this with every fiber of his being.

 

“Hanzo, _Hanzo_ , Han- _zo_ ”, Jesse said, over and over again, like a prayer; like Hanzo was a god and Jesse a religious man.

 

Hanzo was quickly getting close to coming again, but while a part of him was aching for release, another, much larger part wanted it to last for at least a little bit longer. Gritting his teeth, Hanzo pushed himself up from Jesse's embrace and forced himself to slow down. Jesse groaned, disappointed.

 

Cracking open one eye, Jesse looked up at him, wondering why they had stopped. Hanzo took several breaths to steady himself, but knew what he must look like. Hair loose and wild, face so hot that it had to be red, sweat beading on his forehead and chest. Jesse reached for him and Hanzo caught both his hands, easily pushing him down back onto the mattress. A grin broke out over Jesse's face; he liked it. Hanzo cocked his head to one side and regarded him for a moment. Jesse licked his lips, waiting.

 

The gold ribbon was still wound around Jesse's hand. Hanzo tugged at it until it came loose, pulling it away from Jesse's grip with ease. He leaned back, shifted a bit, and then pulled out of Jesse, making him moan at the loss.

 

“ _Hanzo_ ”, Jesse said, pleading. His hands roamed over Hanzo's chest, a thumb smoothing over a sensitive nipple. “Goddamn, I want –“ Hanzo hushed at him, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss.

 

“Soon”, Hanzo promised, which made Jesse grin all over again. Hanzo climbed up to sit on top of Jesse's stomach, again gripping his hands and pulling them up. Jesse's eyes widened with realization, and Hanzo paused for a moment, looking down at him. “Yes?” he wondered, asking for permission.

 

“Yeah”, Jesse breathed, nodding, grinning. Hanzo huffed at him again.

 

Hanzo wrapped the ribbon around one of Jesse's wrists, made a loose knot, wrapped the ribbon around his other wrist and then made another knot. Lastly, he tied the loose ends to one of the bars in the headboard.

 

“Good?” Hanzo asked. Again Jesse nodded, enthusiastically enough that Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle a little. Jesse looked up at him with an expression like he couldn't believe what was happening, in the best possible way.

 

Reaching for the lube again, Hanzo moved back a little until he could feel Jesse's dick rub against his ass. Jesse's hips jerked upwards once, as if startled, followed by a breathless snicker from him. Hanzo kept eye contact with him as he squeezed out a good amount of lube and then reached down between his own legs. Jesse moaned at the sight, fruitlessly struggling against his restraints. Hanzo smirked and slid a finger inside himself, making sure Jesse could see all of it. One finger wasn't too much of an issue for Hanzo; two was a little bit more difficult. He furrowed his brow in concentration and focused on slowly stretching himself out, for a moment ignoring Jesse's desperate little noises and quiet moans.

 

Once he felt prepared enough he turned his attention to Jesse again, leaning down to kiss him for a moment. Jesse moaned Hanzo's name into his mouth, making him smirk. Hanzo drew back again and caught Jesse's dick in a secure grip, which made him groan out loud. He slowly coated Jesse's dick in a liberal amount of lube, enjoying the way Jesse's breath hitched and his eyes glazed over at his touch. He liked he feeling of Jesse's dick in his hand, warm and heavy.

 

Finally, Hanzo moved himself into position, grabbing Jesse's dick with one hand and placing the other on Jesse's stomach for stability. He slowly started lowering himself onto Jesse's dick, making more than embarrassing noises spill from both their mouths. Jesse was big, and Hanzo couldn't help but love the way he filled him up, warm and thick. Jesse appeared to be using every amount of his strength to not thrust upward, and Hanzo appreciated that, he really did.

 

It took a moment, but then Hanzo had fully sunk down onto Jesse's dick and he paused for a couple of seconds, shifting slightly to find a good spot. Jesse was breathing heavily, eyes closed. Hanzo leaned forward, placing his hands on Jesse's chest to steady himself.

 

Jesse opened his eyes and looked at him. Hanzo let his head drop and they shared another kiss, languidly moving their lips and tongues against one another, breaths hot and shaky. After a moment, Hanzo began to move. He took it slow at first, not very used to this and searching for a good rhythm, a sweet pace to send them both reeling. Jesse moved his hips a little and helped him find it, the perfect movement that made him gasp and arch his back. They kept their faces close, foreheads touching and noses bumping, gazes locked, drinking in the sight of one another.

 

Neither of them lasted very long. Jesse came first, unsurprisingly, Hanzo's name spilling from his lips like it was his favorite thing in the world. He bucked his hips upward and Hanzo could feel Jesse come inside of him, an immensely satisfying feeling that made him moan in delight. After that all it took was another few thrusts of Jesse's hips before Hanzo cried out, digging his fingers into the sheets, body shuddering, his come spilling over both his and Jesse's stomachs. Not wanting to stop, Hanzo continued moving for a good while, letting himself fully ride out his orgasm and enjoying the way Jesse's hips were still moving, as if on their own.

 

He had to move away eventually, getting a bit sore, and feeling how Jesse was growing slack inside of him. He pushed himself off Jesse, who easily slid out of him with a whimper. Hanzo took several deep breaths in an effort to regain some kind of composure; he could feel Jesse's come trickle down the inside of his thigh, a guilty pleasure. Settling on top of Jesse's stomach again, he looked down, taking in the sight. Jesse looked more than satisfied, eyes glistening, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open and breathing hard. He gazed up at Hanzo with a look in his eyes that made his chest ache, and Hanzo averted his eyes.

 

With his orgasm settling into a far too pleasant post-sex glow, the reality of the situation came nagging at the back of Hanzo's mind. He had thought he was drunk enough to not care, but apparently he had been mistaken.

 

“Hanzo”, Jesse said, softly. Hanzo looked back down at him. His expression was gentle. Hanzo had half a mind leaving him like this, naked and tied to the bed. He didn't doubt Jesse would be able to get out of it on his own, though it might take him some time, and if he didn't Hanzo could always come back the next day.

 

But no. He wasn't that cruel. He reached up and undid the knots keeping Jesse tied up. Jesse slowly lowered his arms and moved his shoulders a little, stretching.

 

Hanzo got off him with a sigh and collapsed on the bed next to him, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He had to get out of there, and soon; he just needed a moment or two to recompose himself and let his breathing return to normal. Next to him, Jesse busied himself with grabbing a good handful of tissues and wiping the come off his stomach, after which he turned his attention to Hanzo. Hanzo let him, too tired to protest.

 

After tossing away the tissues, Jesse turned over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Hanzo, who made an effort of avoiding his inquiring gaze.

 

“Hey”, Jesse said, gently. His hand came to rest on Hanzo's chest, warm against his skin. “Hanzo.” Jesse leaned closer and tried to catch his lips in a kiss, but Hanzo turned his head ever so slightly. The kiss hit the corner of his mouth, but it was still too sweet for his liking.

 

Sighing, Jesse looked at him for a moment before settling next to him, resting his head on Hanzo's chest. Hanzo could guess what he was thinking. Satisfaction, that it had happened. Disappointment, that it would never happen again. Perhaps sadness too, that they would never mention it again either. Somewhere deep inside of Hanzo those feelings were echoed as well.

 

He lay still for several minutes, listening to Jesse's breath slowing down and feeling his body relax. He had quickly fallen asleep, which didn't surprise Hanzo at all. He glanced down at Jesse and found his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. A startling surge of affection swept over him, and Hanzo decided it was time to leave.

 

He shifted slightly and then made an attempt to sit up, but was immediately stopped by Jesse's strong arms, which made him let out a low grunt.

 

“ _Hanzo_ ”, Jesse said, looking up at him, his expression harsh at first but then softening. So he hadn't been asleep. Had he been pretending, knowing that Hanzo would try to leave? “Stay with me, won't ya?” Jesse pleaded. His embrace turned tender, his hands lovingly roaming across Hanzo's chest and stomach. His eyes were impossibly affectionate, like a puppy's.

 

Hanzo sighed and settled back down, making Jesse smile. After a beat, he turned over on his side and returned Jesse's embrace, wrapping his arms around the other, allowing himself to indulge in the cuddling. He tried and failed to ignore how much the warmth and skin to skin contact soothed and pleased him; he couldn't remember the last time he had been this close to someone. Jesse made a happy noise and pressed his nose against Hanzo's collarbone, seemingly convinced that Hanzo wouldn't try to leave again.

 

Hanzo had other plans. Again he lay still, eyes closed, pretending to be asleep for longer than he would've liked. After a while he cautiously looked down at Jesse, and found that the man was already looking back up at him. A little smile came across Jesse's lips, but it seemed solemn.

 

“I aint' gonna keep ya here against yer will, darlin'”, Jesse said, sweetly. “Jus'… I'd really like ya to stay.”

 

“… Fine”, Hanzo grumbled.

 

“Ya mean it this time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jesse reached up to kiss him, and Hanzo begrudgingly accepted it. Whatever. He would fall asleep and then wake up again in a few hours, when Jesse was definitely asleep. He would gather his things and get out of there and then they would never speak of it again. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up next to Jesse in the morning. He knew things would get far too complicated if he did.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hanzo woke up it was bright in the room, making him grunt and squeeze his eyes shut, the light stinging at them. A dull headache pounded behind his forehead and his mouth felt like paper, reminding him of the drinking he had done last night. All the other memories slowly came trickling back to him; Jesse lying underneath him, the look in Jesse's eyes when they touched, the way Jesse had said his name as he came.

 

He turned over in bed, expecting to bump into the other man and dreading it. He didn't. He was alone in bed. Hanzo cracked open one eye and peered out into the room. Jesse was standing by an open window, smoking, enjoying the sun shining in. He was wearing simple slacks and a shirt and looked unfairly good while doing so. Hanzo let his gaze sweep across the room; his clothes had been neatly folded and placed on a chair, and on the bedside table there was a tray filled with breakfast food. Hanzo stared at it.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead”, Jesse said. His voice was soft and inviting. Hanzo looked over at him and found him smiling. He turned his gaze back to the tray.

 

“What is this?” he wanted to know, the question coming out a bit faint as his voice was hoarser than expected. He cleared his throat. Jesse grinned and snubbed out his cigarillo, walking over to the bed.

 

“Breakfast.”

 

“I can see that. Why?”

 

“'Cause”, Jesse said, sitting down on the bed at a respectful distance. “I figured you didn't feel like goin' down to the canteen lookin' like that.” He nodded towards Hanzo, and Hanzo felt a sting of annoyance. What _did_ he look like? “I kinda figured you were drunk when you showed up here last night, but I didn't realize how bad it was 'til you overslept me by two hours. You feelin' okay, darlin'?”

 

Hanzo said nothing, only grunting in response. He considered the food. He could accept the yoghurt, unless it was too sweet, but the scrambled eggs, the bacon and the toast smeared with marmalade were all too much for him. Though to be fair, he didn't particularly feel like eating anything.

 

Jesse shifted a bit, pulling away the sheets from Hanzo's legs, and pulling Hanzo's legs up into his lap. Hanzo jerked a little, startled, but Jesse paid him no mind, massaging the spot just above his prosthetics with practiced hands. It felt good, better than Hanzo would've thought, and he couldn't help but relax into Jesse's touch. He typically became stiff after sleeping with the prosthetics on, and was used to having to ease the pain himself. It was nice to have someone else do it for him.

 

He lay still for a while, watching Jesse quietly do his thing. It was awful, how pleasant and relaxing the physical contact and the silence were, like this was a thing they had done plenty of times before and would do plenty of times in the future. Hanzo's chest was aching again. Even though he had slept for so long, he was weary, tired to the bone.

 

“You want this to be a one night stand, dontcha?” Jesse asked after a while, his voice quiet. He looked up at Hanzo, who averted his gaze. In truth, he didn't know what he wanted. “… I'd like to do this again, yanno. I liked it. I like you, darlin'.” He sounded so painfully honest Hanzo couldn't help but close his eyes. “Hanzo.” Jesse leaned down and pressed a kiss against Hanzo's knee, which made him smile despite everything. Jesse did it again, and Hanzo could feel that he was smiling too. And then another kiss, a bit further up his thigh this time.

 

Hanzo opened his eyes and reached down, cupping Jesse's cheek and stopping him before he could continue. Jesse looked pleased anyway, as Hanzo ran his fingers through his beard, scratching his chin. Hanzo sighed.

 

“I have not yet decided”, he admitted, both to himself and to Jesse. Jesse's expression turned tender.

 

“Aw, darlin'.” He crawled up and lay down next to Hanzo, smiling at him. “I can wait.”

 

Hanzo hummed and turned over to the side, allowing Jesse to wrap him into a close embrace, and allowing himself to admit how good it felt. He'd figure it out, in time. If things didn't work out between them he would have an excuse to leave the base. And, well, if things did work out he'd have a reason to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/


End file.
